Where It All Began
by BadBoy's Bitch
Summary: When Sakura is forced to start a life as a Leaf Genin and leave her 'family', she meets new people and the ones she knew already. She is skilled but has a dark secret. Who would have thought that a Cherry Blossom could be this deadly...?
1. Why did it have to be me?

Stupid (Dead) Mother. Stupid (Dead) excuse of a father. Stupid (Dead) Brother. Stupid new house. Stupid new Academy.  
>My stupid, fucked-up life.<p>

You get the point.

Anyway, my name is Sakura Haruno, I have something akin to a split personality. I call it Inner Sakura. It's the "evil" side of _moi_.

I have annoying pink hair, emerald green eyes, I'm also a proud 5'0, 10 year old.  
>Sound normal?<p>

Fuck no.

My 'parents' (the adoptive ones – my real ones died when I was 2),are deadly criminals who are known throughout all the Five Great Ninja Villages, decided that I should have some basic education before I can actually become a Missing Nin.

If you haven't guessed it yet, yes, my family is The Akatsuki.

I was forced by Pein to come to the Village Hidden In The Leaf and get a ninja status (preferably ANBU like Itachi-kun) and then leave the village and join my true family. I argued, saying that there is **NO** point for me to attend the Academy since I'm already skilled in _**ALL**_ 5 of the elemental chakra transformations.

Fire thanks to Itachi,  
>Earth from Zetsu,<br>Wind from Kakuzu,  
>Water from Kisame,<br>And Lightening from Itachi and Kakuzu.

I'm also skilled in weaponry and taijutsu thanks to Hidan and I have a natural talent for genjutsu. Part medical ninjutsu and chakra-enhanced attacks were from my own research on the legendary Sannin Tsunade.

So, coming back to her point, there is **NO** point.

But then, why am I walking to the Konoha Ninja Academy to get told about what Genin group I'm going to be in?

Just my luck…

~*~ _Inside the Academy_~*~

When I walked in I had all of the 7 (one boy was sleeping with his head on his arms, so he didn't count) on me. I mean, come on, I'm not _that_ weird. Maybe I looked a bit intimidating clad in all black from head to toe with a bandana on my head with the Hidden Leaf insignia. But seriously! I sat down next to the sleeping boy and he raised his head and nodded at me. I nodded back and stuck out my hand mouthing 'Haruno Sakura'. He smiled a bit and shook my hand whispering back 'Shikamaru Nara. Are you new to the village?'. I nodded and then a medium height, blue haired woman walked in and smirked at us.

"Ok you little brats! Today you're starting your first day of your miserable life as a ninja! Good luck, and try not to get killed!"-Anko Mitarashi yelled at all the innocent genin from the Hidden Village Of The Leaf that have gathered today.

'_Hmm, Hidan would like her a lot, don't you think, Inner?_'

**Mhmm, yeah… Try not to think of Hidan though… I might just start crying : (**

'_I know Inner. I miss them too_.'

"Ok students! My name is Iruka Umino, your instructor. I'm going to hand out some tests which will then clarify which groups you'll be put in."

**Bullshit. It basically means 'Shut up and wait for me to hand you some dumb assignment.**

'_Inner, you're not helping…'_

**Fine, fine… I'm going already…**

After he has handed out the papers I began immediately.

**Hmmm… Only 10 questions… Seems easy enough…**

'_Inner, I think I told you to GTFO of my head!'_

**FINE! God, someone is PMSing.**

I just about finished when I got to the 10th question. It was a strategy riddle. The answer was simple and I was about to write it down when I realized something-this was too easy. If they're trying to test our abilities, they wouldn't put such an easy question as the tenth one.

'_Look underneath the underneath.' _– I reminded myself.

_**THAT'S IT!**_

_~*~ 2 hours later ~*~_

"Hokage-sama!" – 5 jounin ran into the meeting the Hokage organised with the soon-to-be senseis.

"Hokage-sama, we beg your pardon, but somebody passed the written exam… With top marks."- Iruka answered.

Kurenai's eyes widened.

"I-Impossible! No genin has ever done that before!"

"Kurenai, it hasn't been done before, but it is possible. However, who was it that passed? The Hyuuga or Uchiha?"

"Surprisingly, Hokage-sama, it wasn't any of them – it was Haruno Sakura."

Silence fell in the conference room, and then….

"Very well, Kakashi, she'll be in your team. Monitor her every move and find out more about her."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Dismissed."

…

"Achoo!"

Sakura wiped her nose with her sleeve.

**Someone was talking 'bout you hun**.

End of chapter 1!

Review!

I

I

I

I

I

\ /

\ /

Life is a bitch, so if it's easy, it means you're doing it wrong.


	2. I Don't Take Orders From People Like You

**Okay, so there's a link to a picture on my profile of how I would like Sakura to look , feel free to check it, also, Review, Pretty Pretty Please with sugar on top! **

Sakura lay in bed thinking about the events of the day.

**Well, it wasn't all **_**that**_** bad considering it was a first day…**

'_I know, it's just that…'_

**You miss them.**

'_Yeah. It's… hard, without them, I mean.'_

**Soooo… Tomorrow you're going to meet the idiots that are going to be blessed with your presence for the rest of their ninja life?**

Sakura smiled lightly at her Inner's giddy nature.

'_Yep. I guess.'_

**Well now that I've lightened your mood, try and get some sleep, will ya? Nighty-night : )**

_~*~Morning ~*~_

Sakura yawned and stretched as she made her way to the Academy.

**Stupid bastards… Why make me come at 7 in the morning when it would be the same normal time at 9? **

'_Inner, stop whining.'_

**They took 2 hours of my beauty sleep! Of course I'm going to whine!**

'_Whatever…'_

When Sakura entered the door she, once again, had 7 (yes, Shikamaru was sleeping. _**AGAIN**_) pairs of eyes on her, and once again, she sat down next to Shikamaru.  
>This time, since she wasn't bothered with any tests or anything, she let her eyes wander around the room and faces within it, recognising some and ignoring the rest.<p>

'_That's Hyuga, hmm, the one next to her as well'_

**Hmm, quite a hottie that one**

_Inner, you're so perverse. Continuing, there's Ita-kun's younger brother,_

**Chicken ass!**

_*sigh* You're hopeless. Going on, then there's Aburame, Inuzuka, Akimichi, some blond bimbo, a guy whose eyebrows look like they're about to crawl off of his face, and then there's another blonde… He looks REALLY hyper…_

**Hey, isn't that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki container?**

_Huh? Oh yeah! You're right, don't you think-_

Sakura was snapped out of her thought process when someone tapped her on the shoulder rather violently. She turned around and saw the girl she previously labelled as the 'blonde bimbo'  
>She arched an eyebrow, her expression staying nonchalant.<p>

"Can I help you?"-Sakura asked rather sharply. She didn't like being interrupted.

"Listen here, pink bitch, don't you even try to steal my Sasuke-kun away from me, or I'll make sure to kill you."

"Sorry, I don't take orders from people who have the IQ of lint, in fact, I don't take orders from anyone."

By now most of the class was staring at them and listening to the conversation.

"Well, you better do what I say or else I'll make your life a _hell"_

Sakura snorted, and rolled her eyes.

"_My_ life?"-she echoed, making a show of over-exaggerating her disbelief.

"You're going to make _my_ life a living hell? Sorry Blondie, but take a number. My life's already a living hell."

The girl gaped at her for a moment and then tried to regain her composure by throwing another insult.

"I think it's rather dumb for someone to dye their hair pink. _Pink_ of all colours!"

"Question,"-Sakura started, she was more than happy to continue this game-"You said you '_think_', you were kidding right? Since when can pigs think?"

Ino gasped.

"You-you! You BITCH!"

Ino lashed out to slap her but Sakura was quicker. She shot up from her seat, grabbed the blonde's wrist, twirled her around and pushed her into the desk, holding her wrist behind her back.

"A bit of advice for next time, don't start something you can't finish."

Sakura let her go and sat back in her seat just when Iruka walked in holding something that looked like a list. She felt something tug at her hand and saw Shikamaru holding out a piece of paper. She took it and opened it, curiously. It read:

_**Nice show with Ino over there. She annoys the hell out of everyone by chasing after the Uchiha. She's troublesome. Anyway, do you want to play shogi today at 5, maybe?**_

Sakura smiled and nodded at Shikamaru, who in turn mouthed a 'By the village gates, south to the forest.' Sakura wrote back a

_**I'll be there. Don't be late!**_

Shikamaru smiled lazily at the paper before hiding it in his pocket. Then Iruka cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. 4 more jounin walked in the room.

**Ahh, so he's the infamous Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi, correct?**

"Ok students. One of these four fellow jounin will be your new sensei. I'm going to read out the teams and you're to go and stand by your sensei and meet the other members of your team."

"First up, Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara."

Sakura smiled sadly at Shika, and heard him mumble a 'How troublesome' before standing up to join his team.

"Next, Team 9, Tenten, Hyuga Neji and Rock Lee, next, Team 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata and Aburame Shino."

Sakura watched as each individual walked over to their senseis. She looked around and noticed that there were only 2 people left, not counting her.

"Last team, Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and… Haruno Sakura. Up to your sensei Hatake Kakashi please."

Sakura smirked. First, she was with the famous Copy Nin as a sensei, second, she could get closer to the Kyuubi, third, she was with the Uchiha bastard, hence a chance to annoy Ino.

**Hmm, the bitch is glaring at us, you're aware of that?**

Sakura turned around and noticed that, YES, the blonde IS in fact glaring at her.

Ino pointed an accusing finger in her direction.

"Why does the bitch get to be with MY Sasuke-kun? I want to switch teams!"

"Yamanaka! Language! That will be 5 laps around Konoha for you, after school with Gai-sensei!"-Iruka boomed.

"Wha-WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"I DON'T CARE. And if you must know, Team 7 was composed from the people that scored the most in the test – Sakura having the _highest_ in the class, Sasuke just 5 points less, and Naruto the lowest in class – their team is balanced out, Team 8, all of the members scored the same, Team 9, Neji and Tenten scored beyond average, with Lee on the dot, your team however, Had one test with 33% from Choji, yours was _**blank**_ and Shikamaru had 98% - in other words, you're not _**strong**_ enough to be in their team so be quiet and leave with **your** team!"

**Hmm, he's harsh.**

'_But true.'_

**That he is.**

'_Since when did you start agreeing with me?'_

**I didn't. It was a fact.**

_*sigh* 'It's going to be a long day…'_

**You bet x**


	3. Why Must You Be So Smart?

_**A big, BIG Thank-You to all my reviewers – **__Little-Retard, Emzy2k11, Michy821 __**- I loved your comments, so, in exchange, here's the next chapter! **_

'_Sooo, we're going to meet our sensei in a __**PARK**__?'_

**It seems like that to me, love. He must be either really lazy, or really stupid.**

_Probably both : )_

**You know me too well.**

_Well, duh! You're __**ME**__, stupid!_

**Hn. Whatever.**

_Great… Now you're acting like the damn Uchiha!_

**Oh, look! He's already here!**

Sakura turned around, and, in fact, the Uchiha was actually THERE – sitting on his stoic little ass, looking as bored as ever. Stupid bastard.

The blonde, hyperactive kid was there as well. Weird. They were glaring at each other. Like, proper badly. Whoa.

I was heading their way when something (or some**one**) bumped into me. I twirled around, mind set on punching the shit out of whoever happened to stand too close for my liking, but was instead met with the pearl-coloured eyes of the shy Hyuuga heiress.

"O-Oh! I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't see you!"-The Hyuuga stuttered.

"Don't worry, it's OK, it was my fault as well, you know." – I said and smiled slightly. Not the Oh-my-god-I'm-so-sorry kinda smile, but the Almost-barely-nearly-there-upward-twist-of-lips sorta smile.

"Oh! Y-you're Haruno-san, correct? I-I apologise for what Ino said to you, s-she is just crushing on S-Sasuke-san really badly, and she h-hates competition."

"Hm? Oh, yea, she said something about me 'stealing' _**her Sasuke-kun away**_ – slim chance – if I wanted my boyfriend to be an Ice cube with a stick up his ass, I would have already made my move." – I explained calmly.

"O-Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! M-my name is H-Hyuuga Hinata, i-it's nice to see you, Sakura-san!"

"Nice to see you too, Hinata-san, but now, I've gotta go! See you later!"

After I bid my farewell, I run over to join my, soon-to-be teammates and sources of never ending headaches.

Just as I sat down there was an insignificant _**POOF **_ and our sensei appeared.

**Hmm, the Body Flicker Technique, eh? He's better than I thought.**

_Inner, you're aware that we can perform the technique just as good, and I am a mere Genin!_

**Someone's a bit cocky today, huh?**

_Shut up._

"Okay kids, playtime's over – you're Genin now, time to face responsibilities. The three of you are going to be a team now, you will train together, fight together and stay together. But first things first, introduce yourselves."

Uchiha and I gave him blank looks, while the blonde idiot (I seriously think there's something wrong with blondes) just downright shouted at the poor man.

"INTRODUCE OURSELVES? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'INTRODUCE OURSELVES'?"

"Kami-sama, speak quieter! I can hear you without you shouting. And by what I mean, is rather simple really – tell me your names, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, that kind of thing."

While Naruto continued looking absolutely puzzled, I sighed, thereby drawing attention to myself.

"Sensei, maybe it would be best if you give us an example, so the knuckle-head over there can understand?"

"Very well – I see your point."-He said and smiled. Well, at least I think he did – the mask covered ¾ of his face so it was sort of hard to guess by just looking into his eye – "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies."

**Well, that was absolutely useless.**

_I know exactly what you mean…_

"Hm, okay then, you, Blondie, you first."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, What I like is instant cup ramen! I like even better when Iruka-sensei treats me to Ichiraku ramen! I hate the three minutes I have to wait after I pour in the water! My hobby is trying different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my dream—"

**Is to get married to ramen?**

"And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!"

**That was… Rather unexpected…**

"Hm, Uchiha, you're next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

**Stoic bastard.**

'_You know, if he and Ita-kun are brothers, then I'm a fucking ballerina.'_

"Now, now, the little lady."-Kakashi said.

I glared at him for a split second, but then went back to my nonchalant state.

"My name is Sakura. I was given a surname of Haruno as a cover-up to get to the Academy, as my parents died when I was little, neither of them having any siblings, thereby leaving me with no relatives to turn to. Likes and dislikes… I like training… I dislike people who call me 'little lady'" – Kakashi chuckled – "As for dreams…Mm, no dreams… Hobbies, can't think of anything…Reading perhaps. Ambitions…" – I smiled, emerald eyes blazing with fire – "To get stronger." - Kakashi's eyebrow raised again, and Naruto looked at her in awe. Sasuke barely glanced at her.- "My ambition is to get stronger so that one day I'll be able to fulfil my destiny. My destiny is to protect somebody's dream and make sure it becomes reality. To protect their dream… That's the purpose of my existence, and how can I do it, if I'm weak?" – I chuckled briefly, seemingly entertained with the idea "But that's just part of it all. My other reason is purely selfish. My ambition is to get stronger so that I can prove to the 9 people that took care of me, that I'm worth _**ALL**_ the effort they put into me."

Sasuke froze beside her. Naruto wore an expression of "You-are-a-_god_," while Kakashi stared at her wordlessly, not even attempting to conceal his surprise.

"I… I wasn't aware that your parents were dead, Sakura." – Kakashi finally said, casting a quick look at Sasuke. The boy was watching her sharply from the corner of his eye.

I gave a fake smile.

"They left when I was two years old. My father always wanted a boy, so when I was born he cursed all things holy, begging that I would die a slow, painful death. He was quite the loving father, was he not?" – I asked sarcastically – "My mother, however told me to become the greatest kunoichi so that I could be useful to her." Her eyes were perfectly clear, telling of years far beyond her age. "After all, what good is a shinobi that isn't useful?"

Kakashi was silent. It was a long moment before he could find the words to speak.

"Yes, well…" He grunted. "I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow."

Always the enthusiast, Naruto saluted. "Yes, sir! What's our mission? !"

"Our first mission involves only the members of this team."

Back to her normal disinterested self, Sakura raised an eyebrow. "No client?"

He smiled. "No client."

"Huh? Then what the heck are we doing?" His eye travelled to the only present blond.

"Survival exercises."

"…survival…exercises?"

"Yes. Survival exercises. Only instead of like in the academy, you have to survive against me."

"And that's so important because…?" Naruto frowned when Kakashi chuckled. "Ne, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that…well, if I told you, you'd chicken out."

"What the — chicken out? How come?"

He nearly laughed at how predictable he was. He was about to explain, but someone beat him to it.

"Out of the twenty-seven members of our graduating class, only nine will actually be accepted as Genin. Eighteen must be sent back for extra training. This survival exercise we'll be doing, whatever it will be…"- She made a point of looking Kakashi directly in the eye - "…has a sixty-six per cent rate of failure."

Kakashi chuckled. _This girl is entertaining…_

"Isn't that correct, sensei?"

"Right on the dot."-Kakashi answered.

"Well, THAT SUCKS!"- Naruto yelled.

"Alright! We'll meet tomorrow morning at seven on the practice field so that I can evaluate each of your strengths and weaknesses. Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons." - He beamed. - "And don't eat breakfast beforehand…unless you like throwing up, of course."

Sakura nearly sighed for the thousandth time that day, and Kakashi passed out papers.

"The details of your assignment are on this handout. Memorize it, and don't be late."

Sasuke crumbled it up, obviously not interested. Naruto attempted to read it, groaning when he discovered that it was all in kanji. Sakura skimmed the contents.

_**Bell Test**_

_Team members will be required to obtain bells from the sensei through whatever means necessary within the allotted time._

She frowned. That was all it said. She eyed Kakashi dryly.

"I sincerely appreciate the time you took in which to incorporate such a vast deal of detail, sensei."

If she didn't know any better, she'd say that he was looking mighty proud of himself.

"Glad to know you hold me in such high regard."

Just as he was about to "poof away" — as Naruto would no doubt put it — said blond gave a low whine like a kicked puppy. Sasuke sneered at him, preparing to call him something that would most likely start yet another fight, but Sakura suddenly slid directly in front of him, facing the only orange-jumpsuit-wearing Konoha-nin in existence.

"You need to work on reading kanji, Naruto," - I told him evenly.

"Look here." I tapped the first line.

"What does this say?" - He looked at it blankly. - "Let's take it one symbol at a time; what does the first character say?"

ベ

"Um…"

He frowned deeply in concentration, squinting at it.

"'He?""

I shook my head. - "You see these two marks above it? If it didn't have these two marks, it'd be 'he'. But _with_ the two marks…?"

"Wait…wait…OH! 'Be'!"

"Good, Naruto. Now, the next one."

ル

"Er…"

Interested, Kakashi stayed to watch them for a moment. Sasuke, it appeared, was curious as well; he seemed to be ignoring them, but the fact that he hadn't left yet spoke legions. He smiled when he heard the girl congratulating him for figuring out the second, and almost instantly recognizing the third and fourth. He never thought he'd see the day when someone the boy's age sat him down and helped him so patiently.

"One more, Naruto. This one's easy."

"Yeah! 'Ro'! Er, uh, '_to_'!"

"Now, slowly — what does it say?"

He spoke each syllable as she moved her finger to every symbol.

"Be…ru…te…su…to. Berutesuto. Bell test!"

I clapped him on the back. "We'll make a genius out of you, yet."

**I hope**.

He grinned, sniggering like a kid that had just swindled someone out of all their candy. Sasuke merely grunted and climbed to his feet, stuffing his hands in his pockets before walking away. Smiling to himself, Kakashi disappeared, leaving Naruto in the girl's capable hands.

That night, Naruto ate as much instant ramen (4 cups) as he could, and then jumped down into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Sasuke simply went to his apartment and slept; the great Uchiha didn't need any last-minute practice to defeat his idiot of a teacher. .  
>_<p>

Sakura spent two hours sharpening and cleaning every single weapon in her arsenal before checking all of the equipment she intended to utilize the following morning — including her only keepsake from dear 'family'.

**Tomorrow's gonna be a long day…**


	4. Do Not Underestimate Me, Buddy

When Naruto awoke that day at 6:30 am, he walked up to his fridge, mind set on getting his ramen before going training, but then he remembered Kakashi's words and slammed the fridge door shut, grumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'Stupid Kakashi-sensei and his stupid rules'.

When Sasuke woke up at 6:00, he threw on his clothes with the Uchiha fan, and left, deciding to just go to the training grounds, and just wait there for an hour since he couldn't have breakfast.

When Sakura got up at 4:30 for good measure, she had a bowl of cereal and a tasteless energy bar – if she was any kind of decent ninja she could keep her stomach from imploding. The medic studies should help too. After finishing at 5:00 she decided to head to the library for some senjutsu studies and to read more about her new Sensei.

~*~ 9:30 am, Training Grounds 5 ~*~

"Bloody hell! He isn't even here yet! And what about Sakura-chan? She's gone as well!" – The only clearly frustrated, orange jumpsuit wearing ninja on earth, yelled at his stoic teammate.

"Shut up, Dope! How should I know?"

~*~ 10:35 am, _**still**_ on Training Grounds 5 ~*~

When Sakura finally arrived she had a smirk on her face, and was greeted by a frustrated yellowishy-orange-ish blur which basically freaked the shit out of her, especially when the orange blob decided to talk – well, whine is more of a correct description.

But as she then realised that the orange blob was in fact her hyperactive blond teammate and not some mutated squirrel, she didn't stop herself from whacking him around the head.

"NARUTO! Will you shut up?"

The said blonde seemed to use his common sense and realised that screaming profanities at his female teammate would lead to some sort of physical abuse and therefore pain.  
>A pain filled Naruto = An unhappy Naruto.<p>

What Sakura then noticed was that Kakashi was already there, just hiding in the forest. He must've been there for quite a few minutes now, which basically meant that her teammates had shit for brains when it came to chakra signatures and recognising them. But she decided to keep her dear sensei oblivious to that fact… For now. Now was time for something more important. Dealing with the Uchiha prick.

"Alright. Listen here Uchiha."

~*~ Kakashi's P.O.V. ~*~

_Hmm.. none of them have realized that I'm here yet. Seems like they really have shit for brains… Even that Sakura girl. Oh well, guess I'll have to show myself now-_

"Alright. Listen here, Uchiha."

_Huh?_

I turned to the clearing and saw the most unusual sight – the only female member of the team standing infront of the Uchiha, hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face.

_Heh, never thought I would see the day…_

"You don't like us, and we don't like you - it's a mutual hate-hate relationship. But for this training, can we put our differences aside and work as a team? There is no other was to defeat Kakashi, he's a jounin for kami's sake! We have to face him together or we don't stand a chance!"

"Hn, I'm not helping _**YOU**_. Plus, where were you? The training was meant to begin at 7!"

_So that's the infamous Uchiha pride, eh? I'm surprised the girl is still standing there - all the others would have fled with their tails between their legs by now._

"Why you little-! Ugh! Unlike you, I don't have an ego the size of our bloody universe, so I don't expect people to bend and bow down to my utter and absolute awesomeness and do exactly like I say, exactly when I say. If you put your damn pride aside for at least 2 minutes and went to the library to read about the person that you're going to be with for the rest of your pathetic life as a ninja, like _**I**_ did, then you'd have known that Hatake Kakashi has a tendency to show up 4 hours late on most occasions!" – She downright shouted. – "But that's beside the point - you can either take that stick out of your ass and shove your ego up there instead and work as a team, or be sent back to academy for another 5 years of learning the basics like a little stupid kid that you are! Then you'll never be able to defeat Itachi."- she added the last part as a whisper, but I still heard, the Uchiha stilled instantly at the mention of his older brother.

_Ouch. That was harsh. Hmm, who would have known that the girl that is so impassive that she could give Sasuke a run for his money, could be so damn good at lecturing, or even threatening? Definitely not me._

"You have no right to talk about my brother like you know him! If you can't get the bells by yourself, that will just prove to me how utterly pathetic you are!"- The Uchiha snarled.

"WHY MUST YOU BE SO STUPID! KAKASHI IS A JOUNIN,AND WAS AN ANBU! HE GRADUATED THE ACADEMY AT THE AGE OF 5! 5 FOR FUCK'S SAKE! YOU WERE A LITTLE GURGLING BABY SUCKING YOUR THUMB IN THE ARMS OF YOUR BROTHER WHEN HE WAS ALREADY RISKING HIS LIFE FOR THIS VILLAGE! THE ONLY WAY WE CAN EVEN STAND A CHANCE OF GETTING IN A POSSIBLE ATTACK RANGE IS BY WORKING T-O-G-E-T-H-E-R! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!"

_Whoa, shit! That girl is scarier than Tsunade!_

"_I AM NOT WORKING. WITH. __**YOU**__."_

"**FINE!**"

Suddenly there was a kunai flying my way, aimed at the centre of my forehead, which if I hadn't ducked would have surely killed me. It was from Sakura as well!

"Sensei, get your ass down here! You're much more useful over here than in those bushes."

_She… She knew I was there! For how long! I underestimated her…_

"Ok, we will start. Your task is simple – get these bells from me before noon. You have exactly 1 hour and fifteen minutes – if you don't get it, you FAIL and the whole squad is sent back to academy. Any questions? No? Fine, BEGIN!

~*~ Sakura's P.O.V ~*~

**Heh, guess he wasn't expecting that kunai, eh?**

_Mhmm, having the Akatsuki as your senseis really helps, doesn't it?_

**Hell yeah!**

_Heh. Oi, is that Naruto?_

**Yea… Wait, what? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU LITTLE SQUID? FACING A JOUNIN ALONE? ARE YOU FUCKING MENTAL?**

_INNER! Shut up. It's his choice – I don't care if I go back to the academy. He does_.

**Hmm, you've got a point… You remember that you have that shogi game with Shika-kun after this?**

_Huh? Oh, FUCK! I forgot- Hey, when did he become 'Shika-kun'? _

…**No idea…**

_You're hopeless…_

**I love you too.**

**Ehhh… Naruto is already dangling up side down, and the Uchiha is in no better position either… It's your time to shine, ne, hun?**

_You got that right._

"Shadow Clone Explosion Jutsu."

2 seconds after there was a quiet POOF, and a clone of herself was standing next to her, apart from the fact that when it gets closer to the enemy, it explodes.

**Ok, now, mask your chakra.**

_Done._

**Hahahahahaha! Sasuke's head is sticking out of the ground! Hahahahahahaha!**

_Inner… you're hopeless…_

~*~ Kakashi's P.O.V. ~*~

Naruto is dangling from the rope, Uchiha is under the ground… Now, where's the Sakura girl?  
>Oh. She's there. Reckless little girl.<p>

"You know, I don't see a point in hiding if you're going to come out like that."

"I don't remember asking for your opinion, sensei."-Clone Sakura stated.

Heh.

She sent two kunai flying towards me. Pathetic, I dodged it right away, but something weird happened to by arm. I looked to the right and saw it tangled in metal strings. Wait. Was that… No, she couldn't predict my movement. It must be a coincidence. But still…

Sakura smirked. I saw her hands flying in hand signs that she just _**couldn't possibly**_ preform.

"Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome Of Magnificent Nothingness!"

_**NO!**_ _That's impossible! A genin couldn't possibly preform such a jutsu! It requires too much chakra! But then… why am I imprisoned in a dome made entirely of mud, with no way out…?_

_Hmm… The south wall seems weaker… Maybe my fire technique will bring it down…_

" Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

My assumption was correct – the south wall was weaker – but what I wasn't expecting when I got out was a little pink-haired Genin standing in front of me, smirking deviously, hands in the Serpent seal – it stands only for Earth Release Techniques.

"Kai."

_Uh-oh_

_**BOOM!**_

_She was a Shadow Clone all along! On top of that T-The Shadow clone was the Shadow Clone Explosion Jutsu! I know only one person that can perform that! The Shadow Clone Technique is hard enough, but putting an explosion jutsu in that? That must be something like A-Rank! How can a genin do such a jutsu?_

"That technique is everything you think it is. Kakashi Of The Sharingan. Not so great after all, eh?"- another clone asked. This on without an explosion, but of course Kakashi didn't know that.

Kakashi visibly tensed.

"Relax, sensei – one trick won't work on you twice. I know that as a fact."

"If I didn't know that you just came out of Academy, I would label you as a chunin the least."

"Oh, Kakashi, you flatter me."

"Don't get used to it."

Of all things, she _**LAUGHED **_at me.

"Trust me, sensei, I'm not about to. You however, should consider all options before getting confident. You are missing something, sensei."

_What could that mean? She's just standing there, not attacking me or anything… Unless, I really am missing out on something… No, that couldn't be… She's just a Genin after all. _

"Sensei, sensei… Didn't they teach you in the Academy? A ninja must see through deception, underneath the underneath. But there is a more important rule – Underestimating your enemies is a bad move, however, underestimating your comrades… Is even worse."

_What on Earth does she mean?_

…

_**TBC**_


	5. HELP!

**Okay, Listen up, guys! **

_I know you're probably going to hate me for this, but I'mma startin' another Fan fic._

_The problem is... __(Tum Dum Dumm!) __**THAT I NEED HELP**__!_

_I need help with names for 3 OC characters. They won't be main, (It's still going to be a Sakura/Akatsuki centric story) but they'll still have a bit of storytime!_

_**Soooooo... I need 2 Ame gennin, name, age, personality.**_

_**And one FEMALE Konoha gennin.**_

_**After the first chapter I'll continue with my other story, Where It All Begun, sooo,**_

_**THE FIRST 3 WILL BE INCLUDED IN THE STORY!**_

_**HELP!**_

_**Until next chapter, **_

_**Ja ne~**_

_**BBB – Your awesome sincerely : ) : )**_


End file.
